


Kid is Fine

by orphan_account



Series: Sherstrade Domesticity [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gentle, Languid, Love, M/M, PWP, Sweet, Vignette, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by afinecollector's "You call him Love."Greg let out a little huff of breath in amusement, ‘I am not calling you cabbage.’





	

The calloused fingers of Greg’s right hand twisted a lock of Sherlock’s hair between them as they lay together comfortably, buried between the sheets and pillows, savouring a Sunday morning that had brought with it slow and satisfying sex, following a rare late-morning wake-up. ‘Okay, so you’re not happy with Kid. What about Sweetheart?’ 

Sherlock wrinkled his nose, and smoothed the flat palm of his right hand across Greg’s chest where he lay cushioned against him. ‘That’s what my mother calls me.’ 

Greg drew his lips to one side as he thought. ‘Love?’ 

Sherlock shook his head and his hair tickled against Greg’s bare skin, ‘That’s what my mother calls my dad.’ 

Greg snorted and inhaled as he considered another. ‘Babe?’ 

Sherlock grimaced, ‘That’s just atrocious.’ Greg’s chest rumbled with a deep laugh and Sherlock loved the vibrations it sent through the side of his face and how it hid the sound of Greg’s heartbeat, just for a moment. 

Greg reached his free hand up to scratch against his stubbled cheek, then smoothed his hand across his face as he continued to ponder. ‘Darling?’ 

Sherlock laughed lightly in his throat, ‘I’m not a five year old girl.’ 

‘Well, shit, Sherlock, I don’t know.’ Greg shook his head in amusement, ‘Personally, I don’t see what’s wrong with Kid.’ 

‘It’s ridiculous - and sooner or later somebody’s going to assume it’s just pointing out our age difference.’ Sherlock drew his hand back from Greg’s chest and rubbed his balled fist into his eye. When he drew the limb away again, he saw dots before him for a brief moment and he blinked until they vanished. 

‘Pet?’ Greg said, more as a joke than anything, and braced for a slap or a laugh. 

Sherlock hummed, ‘It’s better than Babe.’ 

‘I was kidding,’ Greg laughed, ‘But if you like it…’

‘I didn’t say that,’ Sherlock poked his index finger into Greg’s ribs. Greg laughed again, deeper this time, and Sherlock closed his eyes as those familiar vibrations hummed beneath his ear again. ‘You know, my father’s mother was French. She called my brother and I her _little cabbage_. Of course, the English translation doesn’t sound as endearing but she always sounded so sincere.’ 

Greg let out a little huff of breath in amusement, ‘I am not calling you cabbage.’ 

‘No,’ Sherlock swatted him, ‘The point in my little...overshare was to, I don’t know, inspire something original. It doesn’t have to be generic, or usual, just something that matters between us.’ 

Greg hummed and nodded his head, ‘Yeah, you’re right - I see what you mean.’ He fell quiet for a moment and then said, ‘Motek.’ 

Sherlock shifted his head, tilting back until he could see Greg’s face. The angle was off, but Greg’s eyes were peering down at him. ‘You what?’ 

Greg smiled, ‘You’re not the only one with non-British history, you know? My mother was from Poland, and my Dad’s family were French descendents, hence the surname.’ He said and coughed to clear his throat. ‘My mother called me all kinds of things growing up, but she reserved motek for the quieter, more intimate moments. It’s Hebrew, it means...sweet one.’ 

Sherlock smiled languidly, ‘That’s nice,’ he said quietly. ‘Motek,’ he repeated. 

Greg graced his hand up and down Sherlock’s spine slowly. ‘Not a patch on Kid…,’ he said with a soft smile, and Sherlock’s smile broadened at the continued jibing. ‘...but it suits you; away from the persona you adopt, you are remarkably sweet.’ 

‘Oh, remarkably,’ Sherlock teased him in good nature. After a moment, he shook his head. ‘You know what? Kid is fine.’


End file.
